


Gracias, Hammertime [ART for "sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)"]

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: ART for "Sushi Pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)" [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bruce hearts snacks, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jealous Tony Stark, MewMew, MewMew hearts Darcy, snazzy sushi print sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has a bad habit of leaving Mjolnir on top of Darcy's very important gossip magazines.  But MewMew likes Darcy and lets Darcy pick her up.  Tony is very, very jealous.</p>
<p>Three panel single page comic. Black and white.  Ink wash and digital color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias, Hammertime [ART for "sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)"]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sushi pajamas (and other weapons of mass destruction)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692041) by [sevenfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfoxes/pseuds/sevenfoxes). 



> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/). Come by and say hello! 
> 
> Thanks as alway to sevenfoxes for writing hilarious stories and humoring me while I illustrate them!

__

 

 

 

> _"Yo Mew-Mew," she says, walking over to the coffee table as the gaggle of Avengers yammer loudly to each other during the commercial break, "can I grab my Hello!?"_
> 
> _She lifts the hammer (which weighs as much as a feather and is so shiny - she loves Mew-Mew) and slides out the stack of magazines underneath it._
> 
> _Darcy gently places Mew-Mew back on the table. "Gracias, hammertime."_
> 
> _Everyone goes dead silent, the only sound in the room the ecstatic voice of the housewife in the Tide commercial who just cleaned her entire load of laundry with cold water._
> 
> _Tony's mouth is GAPING. Clint and Natasha are staring at one another and Steve just kind of looks confused._
> 
> _Darcy shrugs her shoulders and wanders into the adjoining kitchen, searching for snacks. The cupboards tend to be a bit bare when Thor rolls into town and eats them out of house and home. Plus, Thor always eats all her Fritos and drinks her orange Crush, which, ugh. But, LUCK IS HERS TONIGHT because he only ate her decoy bag this time; when she checks in the lower cabinet, behind the pressure cooker they've never once used, the rest of her bags are unmolested._
> 
> _Tony is the first person to speak; Darcy can hear him as she yanks a bowl out of the dishwasher (because no one in their apartment can be bothered to empty it until the sink becomes critically full). "What the fuck was that?"_


End file.
